Out of Camp
by Snowthewhitewolf
Summary: Featherkit and her sisters sneak out of camp and come face to face with a rouge. (Stormclan Die Young Challenge) One shot


I padded next to a calm river, watching the fish swim around. Finally I was out of camp! My sisters followed me, the tripped over their paws and playing, they batted at leaves or the gurgling river.

"Featherkit! What's that smell?" my sister Mousekit asked. I sniffed the air. A horrible scent that smelled like rat and a faint smell of cat filled my mouth. I gagged. "It smells like a rouge." I replied.

"Let's attack them and chase them out of our territory!" Leafkit said with determination. "Yeah!" Mousekit said. Before we could do anything a dark shape flew out of the brambles and grabbed Mousekit. She squeaked in alarm.

"Mousekit!" Leafkit yelled as the shape through her in the now fast moving river. Mousekit mewed in fear and was pulled under by the fast current. Blinded by anger I charged at the dark brown tom who through her in.

He side stepped me and grabbed Leafkit next. "No!" I screamed and she was tossed in the air and dragged under the water. "Help!" I yowled. It was too late, he grabbed my scruff and soon enough I was flying through the air into I fell into the dark water below me.

I did my best to hold my breath and look around for my litter mates and I was pushed by the speeding water. I spotted the light brown pelt of Mousekit and did my best to get to her. She was flailing around.

When I got to her she was beginning to still. _'NO!'_ I thought. I wrap my teeth around her scruff and tried to run up to the surface. My legs grew tired and my lungs screamed for air. Finally I began to slow, by force I breathed in water, making me release my sister.

'_This is all my fault'_ I thought. My paws were numb from the chilly water. I closed my eyes and let the water carry me away. But I didn't die yet, Starclan wanted to make me pay for breaking the rules, I bumped into a few rocks and came face to face with my dead sisters.

I felt something grabbed my scruff and soon I saw the sunlight again.

The water that was once in my lungs was now on the pebbly ground. "Featherkit!" My mother cried. I weakly opened my eyes to see my mother's silver fur. I closed my eyes again, too ashamed and sad to confront her. Pain still filled my and I could hardly breath, I could feel my heart slowly stopping and the cold wind made it worst.

I was the reason Leafkit and Mousekit are dead. "Featherkit, please stay with me. This is not your time to die." Roseclaw told me.

I couldn't control if I was going to die, could I? I tried desperately to hang onto life but I gave up, I couldn't take this pain anymore.

Suddenly my eyes snapped open. The pain now gone. I slowly stood up and looked around. I saw my mother and father crying. I looked at the wet blue-grey bundle of fur in front of them. "That's me!" I said in shock after looking closely enough. "Featherkit!" My sisters ran up to me. Stars tangled in their fur. "Mousekit! Leafkit! You're okay!" I said tears edging my eyes.

"Hello little ones." We all turned to see a dark russet colored tom with stars in his fur. "I'm Willowfang, and I'm here to welcome you into Starclan." He told us.

"Starclan? But what about Roseclaw, Flintstorm, and our brother Jaykit?" Leafkit asked. "They'll be okay, you can always watch them from Starclan." He told us.

He turned around and began to walk off. "Wait!" I said. He stopped at turned his head towards us. "Can we at least sit at our vigil?" I asked. He sighed. "Sure, I'll be back after the vigil. Just follow your parents." He pointed with his muzzle to our sobbing mother and father. The medicine cat, Owlwing, was carrying me away.

It was dark, the stars shone brightly. My family was sitting next to me. Me and my sisters sighed at the same time. "This is all my fault." I said looking at my paws.

"No it isn't! That rouge was the one who killed us!" Mousekit told me. "But if I had listened to Flintstorm about leaving the camp then we would still be alive, we could have become warriors." I said.

"That doesn't matter anymore." Leafkit said. The sky started to turn pale and the stars were disappearing. Willowfang walked up behind us and told us we needed to get to Starclan now.

We stood up and followed him. My paws felt like I was barely touching the ground. It seemed as I could run for miles and never get tired.

"Welcome to starclan."


End file.
